Buried in the Spines of Cereus
by Collosus
Summary: As a diary is found among the ruins of an old school, it soon becomes the key to solving a ten-year-long mystery of a boy who disappeared from the world long before his time was due.
1. Overview of Story

**Author's Note:** Hi Guys! It's been a seriously long time hasn't it? I feel ancient. T_T

But getting back on track, here's a just a nice little novel for ya, it's based off a dream that I've had ...for a while now. One of those dreams that repeat itself to the point you remember almost everything that occurs. (Creeper, right?) It took me quite awhile to figure out what two genre's I wanted to categorize it under seeing as it's so 'complex' and a little bit of everything. So I'll list them all here for you guys to get a better understanding:

**In No Particular Order:**

Angst

Tragedy

Suspense (Hopefully I'll know how to do this one e n e)

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Crime

Mystery (Lots of that ^^;)

Drama

Family

Action

Supernatural (I'm thinking this will just be vague, but hey- you never know

o n o )

Realistic Fiction (Odds of the story happening is possible in real life, but highly unlikely.)

Thriller

Documentary (This will come later in the story as the plot progresses.)

I might have left out just a few- but I'm pretty sure the list pretty much sums it up.

* * *

For those who are still kind of confused on what the story is actually _about_…A good friend of mine helped me make a small 'wikipedia' sort of thing (That's not what it is, I just can't find a better title for it)

Here you go!

**Summary:** The story is told in first person, from 15-year-old _Sasuke Uchiha's_ point of view. He tells the tale of moving to the small town of Sades, and enrolling as a freshman in high school. As the story progresses, Sasuke will soon learn where his loyalties lie- and that all good things must come to an end. As he makes a startling discovery found in the ruins of another school, Sasuke must come to the realization that the people of Sades hold a secret that none are willing to come to terms with. And as he is haunted with unexplainable visions and nightmares, the raven must slowly uncover the story of the boy that the town is so desperately trying to forget- in order to save himself- and the spirit that still lingers in the marsh.

So there you go~ that's just an overall summary as to what the story will be about. Reading it- it doesn't sound all that interesting, but hopefully you guys will beg to differ~ lol.

* * *

As for the Pairings, I have a little bit in store for everybody! (That's where the drama comes in- oh _jeezus, _right?) I can't say which pairings will be stronger, but hopefully your feedback can help me decide as the story progresses!

Make sure you find your favorite and email the pairing to me! If you don't find your favorite pairing, let me know right away! _**This page will be updated regularly.**_

In No Particular Order, the pairings you're bound to see will be: (This is subject to change, but not likely)

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Kiba and Hinata**

**Neji and TenTen**

**Murino(OC) and Kiba**

**Gaara and Neji**

**Ino and Suigetsu**

**Sai and Sakura**

**Menma and Sakura**

**Lee and Gaara**

**Deidara and Sasori **

**Shino and Hinata**

**Kiba and Naruto**

**Itachi and Sasuke**

**Sasuke and TenTen**

**Sai and Ino**

**Shikamaru and Temari**

**Sasuke and Karin**

**Murino (OC) and Obito**

**Karin and Suijetsu**

**Kiba and Shino**

**Konan and Itachi**

**Shikamaru and Chouji**

**Shikamaru and Tayuya**

**Suijetsu and Juugo**

**Kabuto and Sakura**

**Kankuro and Temari**

**Sasuke and Suijetsu**

* * *

Seeing as these people will all be in high school, I've also created a handy little organizer to help you guys remember who's in which grade level. (It becomes quite difficul )

**Freshmen**= Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Suijetsu, Chouji, Ino, Karin, Haku

**Sophomore=** Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Murino, Gaara, Sai, Obito, Tayuya

**Junior=** Deidara, Sasori, Juugo, Temari, Kankuro,

**Senior=** Itachi, Kabuto, Konan,

**School Personnel: **Kakashi, Mizuki, Hidan, Jiraiya, Kakuzu, Kidomaru, Kurenai, Asuma, Maito Gai,

**Higher Authority School Personnel: **Minato, Sarutobi, Nagato Yahiko, Madara

* * *

I'll add FAQ's here too once I get questions and or comments about the story :D

(In my dreams OTL)

But the most important one of them all before I upload the first chapter….

**REVIEW!**

It boosts up my confidence, and lets me know that you guys want more Y n Y

More reviews = faster chapters, and if this story becomes popular, than I bet you guys will want that :D (Again-inmydreams.)

Happy Reading~


	2. The Road Not Taken Chapter 1

**The Road Not Taken**

The road is bumpy.

I can't really find a comfortable enough position to rest my head, so I opt to just lean on the window and try to ignore the jarring swerves.

My mother's in the same predicament as I am, because out the corner of my eye, I can see her fidgeting up in the front seat. My dad is stationed at the wheel, so he's not allowed to sleep, but I can obviously tell he wants to.

We all do.

We've been on the road for more than four hours, driving from our small town of Yukuza to the even smaller town of Sades, which is located somewhere in the Konahagakure province of Monteleone.

Dad found a job that pays well, and mom found a house that was even more secluded from the world than our previous one.

It was a win-win for the both of them.

I stare out of the window and watch as the surroundings rush us by. It gives me a slight migraine, but there's nothing better to do with my time, so I just continue to observe.

"Sasuke-Kun."

The voice of my brother pulls me back to the present. I glance over to my right, and there he is- with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail and resting his head on a propped up hand.

"What?" My voice sounds hostile- but then again, it always does.

The tone doesn't seem to faze my older brother, as his expression seems ever daunting and uncaring. "Did you start your entrance essay yet?"

It takes me a minute, but when it finally comes to me, an audible sigh escapes.

…_Shit._

I groan inwardly so I don't let our parents catch on, but I mentally smack myself in the face. I avoid his eyes and turn my back to him- at least, as much as I can.

"Course." It comes out quick and rather soft, but I know he heard it well enough.

As my eyes settle on the glass once more, I think back to earlier that day. When dad came home from his road trip to the school that was seemingly thousands of miles away.

When he brought home a pound of papers for me to go through. With no greeting. And no questions.

And thinking back, I still can't seem to understand why we had to move in the first place. I had been getting straight A's. I had friends. I had a life.

But even now as the landscape continues to zoom by us, I can tell we're becoming more and more hidden from the outside world.

It doesn't bother Itachi- the guy who's been alone damn near all his life. Doesn't seem to affect my mother- not dad. Not anybody.

I bite the insides of my mouth and habitually peel the skin off. My headache's gone, but my anxiety builds. Not because of the essay I forgot to do, but by the fact that I was 24 hours away from my first day of freshman year.

The deadline for the paper isn't due until September- a month from now- so I have no need to concern myself with something so unimportant.

Even though I'll need to start on it due to strict requirement, I don't find myself thinking about it too much. Instead, I close my eyes and picture the shape of the school.

It's a looming building, brown in color, boring, dead, -dull. Much like the scenery that surrounds it. Surrounded with bare trees, dry soil, dirt, and cracked concrete.

Nothing about it appeals to me.

As my eyes focus on a large sign, I read the words 'Welcome' and in an instant, I prepare myself for what I know to be the worst years of my life.

My parents are silent as ever- I think mom's just sleeping- and I roll down my window to stick my head out so I can get a feel of the atmosphere.

The breeze is welcoming. The air smells somewhat weird, but I can't detect the odor.

"You liking your new home Hon?"

The soft voice of my mom makes me turn to glance at her- and I immediately notice how red her eyes look.

"…I guess."

I choose to ignore her hurt expression and stare out the window again, resting my chin on a pair of crossed arms.

Though it's not my goal to make her so emotionally unstable, she doesn't make me feel all that great either. I try to disregard her at most times. And since dad never seems to pay attention enough to care- he never defends her anyway.

The streets seem barren- no other cars are out, and the ones that are, look abandoned. The houses that line the curb look like they're about to fall over, and any type of greenery that's supposed to be green…isn't. It's brown- just like how I predicted it would be.

_I hate this fuckin place._

I mutter incoherently under my breath, watching as the rickety houses and the unappealing shrubbery come into and escape repeatedly from my line of sight.

I can hear Itachi move in his seat, the sound of people talking, and the sound of the birds from outside the car. Their cries are loud and high-pitched- it's rather maddening, and I roll the window back up.

For a town that doesn't seem to have anything going for it- it's really annoying.

"Where's the house?" I ask, leaning back and crossing my arms. Every minute I spend at this place is driving me mad, and I haven't even stepped out of the vehicle yet.

"Right there," Itachi leans forward and grips the back of our mother's chair, his gaze lingering on a dark building that I can barely see.

We have to drive through a forest of willow trees- and though I hate to admit it, it's beautiful. The long white tresses are swaying in the wind, and the aged bark is as black as night.

Our path is bumpier than ever due to the over enlarged roots, but I don't mind the jerks and jolts as I did on the highway.

"This...-It's pretty nice." I mumble, catching the small smile of appreciation that my mother shoots at me.

"I knew you'd like these trees- they're so pretty. This is the only forest in the Konahagakure region you know. And I managed to find a beautiful house right in the midst of it- perfect for the four of us."

Her tone is reproachful, but I don't make an effort to prolong our conversation. Just because I find one good thing about our new home doesn't mean I _like _the place.

Things soon become quiet again as we turn the corner and get a better glimpse of the shockingly large house that…as my mother put it- is amidst the forest. Quite literally.

And I'm not sure if I'm amazed or appalled. Appalled because I was never the one to like old buildings in the middle of nowhere- or amazed because the house rivals our old one by a near 10%.

Everything is bigger. I wouldn't say better, but the Victorian styled house really does seem promising. And judging by the size, I can reasonably guess that my new room will have plenty of storage space.

Maybe even too much.

"What do you think Sasuke?"

I can hear just a hint of desperation in her voice, but she doesn't turn to look at me.

"…It's ok."

"Tch."

I turn to briefly glance over at Itachi, but just like our mother- he avoids meeting my gaze.

_What's your problem?_

Though I don't say anything, I know he's irritated with me- for what- I can never tell.

The car slowly lurches to a stop as our father puts the vehicle in park and gets out- probably not wanting to be apart of the awkward silence that now overtakes the atmosphere inside.

I unbuckle my seatbelt eagerly, wanting to just get out of the stifling car, and stretch my legs. And as the rest of them get out and start to unload the trunk, I walk to the front of the house and hop up the steps- much to my sour attitude.

The floorboards make a loud squeak with each step I take, and I put a foot down on the boards that seem to stick out from the rest of the panels.

"What a joke." I then mutter, clearly unimpressed with the lack of foundation that the house has. Because at least our old house wasn't falling apart.

"Sasuke-kun! Can you open the door for us?" I play with one of the boards for just another split second before turning on my heel to shout back, "We need a key!"

"Oh! Honey, there's no key! Just open the door."

And as I watch from the corner of my eye- my petite mother and my brother trying to lug boxes half their size towards the front door, I grasp the copper handle and pull it open.

The musty smell of dust and old age assaults my nose, and I nearly sneeze. "Jeeze-mom. Could have picked a clean house at least." I gripe as she brushes past me, just trying to focus on not dropping her things.

"S-sorry hon. Maintenance wasn't on the list when we bought it."

_Apparently._

I stalk to the car to help with the remaining items, and all the while- I stare at the trees and the way their leaves ripple in the breeze.

"This place isn't so bad y'know."

I look over my shoulder and scoff at the sight of Itachi, holding three boxes labeled 'Books' and trying to keep a calm composer.

"Give me a box." I sniff, trying to hide a small hint of a chuckle. "We both know you're not strong enough to carry that all the way in."

He makes a face at me and attempts to brush past me just like how mom did, but I don't let him. I grab the top box, adjust to the weight, and carry it, despite his protesting, to the house.

"We've got some major cleaning to do." I state as I prop the box and other things on the mahogany floor. After Itachi flips on the light switch, I hold a small gasp of surprise. Because unlike our unflattering curb appeal and front porch, the inside of the house is amazing.

The floors- though dusty, are a dark and rich brown color. They're obviously lacquered, and I have fun making pictures on the dust with the tip of my sneaker.

I also notice a large chandelier hanging from the colossal ceilings. There's three visible fans scattered through the building, and the rooms seem wide and open- nothing being obstructed by walls or doors of any kind.

It's fancy. But it's dark. Even now as I look around, there's no window to let any light in- and I shudder slightly as I realize how dismal it's going to look once night comes rolling in.

It was already evening- two or three more hours, it'd be officially nighttime, and I wouldn't be looking forward to it at all.

"Er- Honey. Why don't you go…go upstairs and pick your room? Your father and I will sort through the things down here."

I don't reply, but I give her a nod to signify I caught what she said. Then, in a minute, I'm racing upstairs- my curiosity getting the better of me. And when I guessed there'd be plenty of space to go around- I was met with a vastness that I felt I'd knew I'd never fill.

After what seemed like hours of mindless roaming around, I came to the conclusion that there were eight rooms, ten bathrooms, a laundry one, and three other rooms that could be considered as offices.

_Mom…Dad…You outdid yourselves._

"So-Did you find you room yet? I picked mine already."

Itachi comes up from behind me- almost like a ghost- and leans on the opposite wall.

"…I'm still looking."

"Well- I assumed you'd like that one bedroom that's over in the back of the house. It has a nice view of the school and the rest of the town. Go check it out, cause if you don't want it- I'm taking it."

And with that- he leaves.

And as I'm staring at the back of his retreating form- I can't help but think to myself.

_None of the bedrooms have windows._

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review!_

_I love love love LOOOVEE Reviews! They get me going on a cold and dark night of nothingness Y n Y_


	3. Sounds in the Town

**Chapter 1.2 Sounds in the Town.**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey Guys :D_

_I know it's been a while since I last updated Y n Y, but here I am now~ I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, and make sure to leave a comment!_

_By the way- I forgot to put SasuNaru in the pairings in the first update-which is freak-ish because I'm like…obsessed with them. n _

**_Question of the Day!_**

In your opinion, which pairing would you support the most?

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

_Or_

_**Sasuke and Naruto**_

And just cause I like to screw with things- here's another question, which is just as important!_** (if not more)**_

Which style of writing do you prefer, and would like to see in future chapters?

_**The writing from chapter 1?**_

_Or_

_**The writing from chapter 2?**_

* * *

'Sasuke!'

You're startled out of your thoughts at the sudden call, and turn to walk back downstairs.

"What is it?" you hear yourself call out, meeting her gaze as she smiles and holds her arms out.

You brush her off.

"This house is quite big. I know it's a lot to take in- so why don't you go explore the town with your brother. We'll get things situated here. And maybe a little bit cleaned up. Would you like that?"

You put weight on a foot and scan the walls. They're either eggshell colored or just yellow with age.

"I guess."

So with her nod of approval, you leave out of the already open door and notice Itachi just sitting on the steps.

"Mom wants us to leave." you say in a rather blunt manner.

"I heard. I was waiting for you. "

You both share a silence in between, your hands hidden in your jean pockets and your t-shirt rippling from the breeze that's just now starting to pick up.

The trees seem to rock in the wind, but the limbs block out the light from the sun-it's casting shadows on your already haunted looking house. You and Itachi leave the premises of your home and walk through the pathway and into the town- a good five-minute walk, all dealt in silence until you suddenly hear his voice again.

"Where do you want to visit?"

A moment of thinking.

"We might as well go to your school. It's orientation tonight, and we have a good three hours before it even starts." Itachi suggests.

You glance at him and make a face. Then that's when it hits you.

Mom didn't want you to go 'explore'. She just wanted an excuse to have you out of the house and at this stupid thing you'd never agree to go to willingly.

"..."

"How about it?"

You groan as you kick a pebble out of the way.

"Do I have a choice?" your mumbling sounds incoherent, but you can hear your brother chuckling.

"Everyone has a choice. You could say no."

"…And if I do?" There's hope, but you know Itachi- known him from day one. And you realize that things probably won't end up in your favor.

"Then I'd still make you go."

You sniff and attempt to hide a smile. "That's great."

"So is that a-…?"

And then you end up thinking for a little bit.

"Yeah."

You both grin despite the irritation in the air, mostly from yoursel, and walk at a steady pace.

About two cars drive by you, but no other signs of life. The trees seem to be the only thing moving- and a bunch of tumbleweeds. A group of them bounce along the deserted street and out of sight.

It reminds you of a ghost town, something that would only appear in a book or old western movie. The air still smells musty, but there's still nice warmth lingering in the breeze.

Then your steps lead the both of you to a rocky path; it leads you to a looming building, red in color, with a dead lawn sitting in the front.

"So I'm guessing that's-"

"-Our new school. "

You walk for another couple of minutes and station yourselves at the front gate.

"…You want to go in?"

But you keep quiet, mainly because you don't want him thinking you're either actually excited for once or just merely uninterested.

"I guess so."

He pushes the gate wider so the both of you can have a cleared path, and walks with you to what appears to be the front door.

The frame is crumbling in a layer of rust and grit, the handle seemingly already in the midst of decomposing.

There's disgust in your eyes probably, because Itachi opens the door for you with an amused expression- one that altogether knows what you're thinking.

"What's so funny?" You gripe.

"Sasuke-Kun. This is an old town. Everything's falling apart if not already. You're just going to have to adapt like how we did with our last home."

And as much as you hate it when Itachi starts preaching- you know he's right.

"It wouldn't hurt to clean up a bit. Being old isn't an excuse for being a lazy bastard."

Itachi ignores your comment, but out of the corner of your eye- he smiles.

There's talking somewhere off in the distance- maybe to the side- and you end up biting your lip. Because even though you wouldn't say you're shy, you know you were never the one to like being the 'new kid'.

"You think _you _got it hard. I have to start senior year here. That's the worst time to enroll in a high school. Trust me. You never want to do it."

You hear a sigh escape your lips and then you choose not to say anything more about the matter.

And then, a loud, "Excuse me! Young man!"

You turn around instinctively, because you think that the voice is directed at you- but it's not, and you're left to look at a klutz of a woman trying to run down the hall in heels.

Her hair is plastered around her face- you can see the dribbles of sweat rolling off her chin.

You think to yourself- '_This lady obviously doesn't get out much_.'

And you're probably right- because she's breathing hard, trying not to let her skirt fall past her beefy hips, and not to step too far to the right and end up getting a sprained ankle.

You find yourself backing up- you feel something touch your back- but you don't care what it is really- all you know is that this woman is going a mile a minute, chasing something that is either too far away to hear her or too long gone to care.

"Sasuke-Kun." Warm breath hits the outside of your ear, and you glance over your shoulder- noticing how close your face is to Itachi's, because in actuality, your older brother isn't more than two inches taller than you.

An awkward silence ensues-

…

Then you're distancing yourself from him immediately afterwards, because just like him, your face is probably tinged with pink, but neither of you dwell on the matter for long- though you're relieved that nobody was around to witness such a scene.

"We should head to the gym. That's where everybody'll be gathering." Itachi grunts, stuffing his hands in his pockets- seemingly cool enough to pretend the second of closeness never existed.

And you're grateful for it; enough to not debate on the suggestion like you would have if the event prior didn't happen.

You two are now walking down the hall- it's littered with trash, doodles on the walls, and stains on the carpet. You're disgusted with the fact that nobody has the decency to clean up- especially since it's a new school year, and it'll probably make the school's reputation bad.

But then you think back to the conservation with Itachi from earlier- that adaption was the key to survival, maybe not in the same context, but close enough.

So you decide not to comment on anything- you choose to ignore it all, and you keep on walking on to what appears the main gym, seeing as there's a banner pinned above the wooden doors that says "Main Gym."

"Here we go."

Then Itachi's opening the door for you- and you peak inside, and your nose is assaulted not with a musty smell- but with a nearly choking stench that you can't decipher. Though you know it has to be along the lines of sweat, blood, and piss.

And nobody's inside, so it looks kind of creepy- but you hear a rattle off the walls, it reminds you of the sound a basketball makes when it hits the backboard but doesn't go in the basket.

You look up at Itachi, but there's no sign that he heard a noise.

So it was probably just your imagination.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How's that for a writing style? LOL xD

So Again, I'd like you to answer the two questions in a comment!

Which pairing would you prefer? Which do you think would make this story more interesting?

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

_Or_

_**Sasuke and Naruto**_

Which writing style do you like best? Which one would you rather want to read for future chapters?

_**The writing from chapter 1?**_

_Or_

_**The writing from chapter 2?**_

* * *

And of course, you don't even need to answer the questions xD Just post a comment and drop some words by! Reviews keep me going. /enter determinedness here.

Until Next Time!

_P.S Also-this is a question for the next update, but I'd like to address it here: Would you guys like me to put a overview of what's coming up in the next chapter at the end of every chapter?_


	4. Sounds from the Backboard

**Chapter 1.3 Sounds from the Backboard**

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys~ I recently found out that a good friend of mine can easily help me out with writing BITS! (Buried in the Spines.) Turns out that he writes in the style used for _Sounds in the Town_, on a regular basis, and if I continue the story in this particular style- can accommodate me with ideas and chapters of his own!

So Chapter 1.3 has been written especially for _you _guys, brought to you by Tohma! Say Hi Tohma!

**Tohma:** .hey

That young scalawag~

But anyway, make sure to review, and enjoy the story!

* * *

"You want to go in?"

Itachi's voice sounds like something distant- an echo maybe. It's Interference between two radios because it's fuzzy and sort of hard to understand.

Then- you're being pushed inside the room. Not hard- but just enough so that you get the idea that he wants you to start paying attention and start walking.

And like your initial reaction to the gym- the opinion doesn't change. The smell lingers, the warmness is stifling, it's humid, and you don't like how every little noise seems to reverberate off the walls.

But then the word _adaption, _crawls back in your mind- settles down for a little bit before fading away, and you're left with nothing but what you already know. That this is an old town- and the only way to survive is to adapt.

You feel the nostalgia creep up on you- which is weird, because you've never stepped inside this building a day in your life besides this one.

You take a step forward- look around- wait a bit; the smell is getting fainter, the room seems to be getting bigger, the floor squeaks with every step you take, then a rather loud noise shakes you off your stupor.

It's the door- and as you and Itachi look to see the newcomer, you notice it's a mountain of a man. He's blonde, pale, but seemingly perfect. He's got a crisp angle to his face- with blue eyes, but there's something tied to his forehead, though his bangs hide the metal plate- so neither of you can make out what the insignia's supposed to be.

He notices you both- lowers the folder of papers he was previously flipping through, and smiles. "Oh hello- Are you incoming students?"

For some reason, you can't really find something appropriate to say, but you don't have to- because Itachi is stepping forward, extending his hand and introducing himself.

"A pleasure to meet you Sir. This is my younger brother Sasuke Uchiha- he will be enrolling as a freshman this school year. My name is Itachi, I'll be a senior here."

The blonde man grasps Itachi's hand, shakes it enthusiastically- and not once loses his smile.

"Well, it's great to have you both here. My name is Minato Namikaze- your vice principal. I can easily say you'll like this school Mr. Uchiha- as will you." He reaches his hand out to you, and you shake it- mildly surprised at how firm his grip is.

But before you can retaliate a better handshake- one that seems more confident- he lets go, and takes a step back.

"I do believe your father came here awhile ago. Fugaku was it? Fugaku Uchiha."

Itachi nods, and you put your hands in your pocket- silently hoping Minato doesn't think you're just another awkward freshman. He's saying something- you can't understand him all that well-and it's probably because you're too busy staring at the floor- but then your shoulder is bumped- and Mr. Vice Principal is walking away.

_Nice going Uchiha._

"Some of the other students are arriving."

You look towards the door, and you see some parents with their kids. There's a lanky guy with glasses, and he's got a bad case of acne.

Then there's a girl with too much makeup- too short shorts- wearing a shirt that looks as if it's about to squeeze her to death.

It's unattractive- and it reminds you of an anorexic rat.

"We're still kind of early. You want to look at the rest of the school?"

And before he can ask you again- you're out of the door, giving him a nonverbal 'Hell yes.'

* * *

:D Review!~


End file.
